Drew Struzan
in his art studio.]] Drew Struzan (b. 1947) is an artist and illustrator who has created many recognizable movie posters. Over his distinguished career he has painted posters for Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Back to the Future, Harry Potter, and more. __TOC__ For the Jim Henson Company, he created movie posters for The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Muppet Treasure Island. He also illustrated the ''Muppet Show'' Colorforms, a set of Great Muppet Caper posters for McDonald's, and ''Great Muppet Caper'' puzzles. He keeps a Kermit the Frog photo puppet replica in his studio.Drew Struzan: An Appreciation of an Artist on the home video release of The Mist A letter from Jim Henson posted on Drew Struzan’s website compliments him on his work: Drew: The Man Behind the Poster is a 2011 documentary about the artist; Caroll Spinney was both in the feature and on a NY Comic Con panel. George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, Michael J. Fox, Guillermo del Toro, and Alice Cooper also appear in the film. The film features a 4-minute segment focused entirely on Struzan's work with the Muppets and Jim Henson.Drew: The Man Behind the Poster (0:40:12—0:44:07) Movie Posters Image:DrewStruzan-TMM.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on gessoed board 28x32 inches 1979 Image:Muppetmovieposter.jpg|Final The Muppet Movie poster Changes in final version: Catchphrase, credits, quote & logo added Image:Poster.tmm2.jpg|Alternate The Muppet Movie poster Image:DrewStruzan-GMC.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on gessoed board 30x40 inches 1981 Image:GMCposter.jpg|Final The Great Muppet Caper poster Changes in final version: Newspaper (credits) background & logo added Image:DrewStruzan-MCC.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on gessoed board 30x40 inches 1992 Image:Mxcposter.jpg|Final The Muppet Christmas Carol poster Changes in final version: Tiny Tim's body size changed considerably, Bean's mittens blend in now, smoke added, snowflakes removed, logo added Image:DrewStruzan-MTI.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on gessoed board 30x40 inches 1995 Image:Mtiposter.jpg|Final Muppet Treasure Island poster Changes in final version: Silver's facial expression changed considerably, Hawkins' head moved down, logo added Merchandise Image:Colorformsbox.jpg|''Muppet Show'' Colorforms 1980 Image:Colorforms.jpg|''Muppet Show'' Colorforms 1980 Image:DrewStruzan-FPPuzzles-01.jpg|''Great Muppet Caper'' puzzle concept art Pencil on Vellum 11x14 inches 1981 Image:DrewStruzan-FPPuzzles-02.jpg|''Great Muppet Caper'' puzzle concept art Pencil on Vellum 11x14 inches 1981 Image:Gmcballoon.jpg|[[The Great Muppet Caper posters (McDonald's)|McDonald's Great Muppet Caper poster]] 1981 Image:Gmcnightlife.jpg|McDonald's The Great Muppet Caper poster 1981 Image:GMCrideposter.jpg|McDonald's The Great Muppet Caper poster 1981 Image:DrewStruzan-HC&PP-01.jpg|''Hey Cinderella!'' & The Frog Prince art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on linen board 10.5x10 inches 1981 Image:HeyCinderellaVHS1.jpg|Final ''Hey Cinderella!'' VHS release cover Changes in final version: Kermit, framing & logo added Image:FrogPrinceBeta.jpg|Final ''The Frog Prince'' VHS release cover Changes in final version: Kermit, framing & logo added, signature removed Image:DrewStruzan-HP&PP-02.jpg|''Hey Cinderella!'' & The Frog Prince art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on linen board 16x18 inches 1981 Image:Tales-muppetland-vol2-1.jpg|Final combo CED release cover Changes in final version: Kermit, framing & logos added Image:DrewStruzan-EO&MMB-01.jpg|''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' & The Muppet Musicians of Bremen art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on linen board 10.5x10 inches 1981 Image:BremenVHS.jpg|Final ''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' VHS release cover Changes in final version: Image mirrored, Kermit, framing & logos added Image:Emmet VHS1.jpg|Final ''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' VHS release cover Changes in final version: Kermit, framing & logos added, signature removed Image:DrewStruzan-EO&MMB-02.jpg|''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' & The Muppet Musicians of Bremen art Acrylic paints & colored pencils on linen board 16x18 inches 1981 Image:RCATalesFromMuppetland1CED.jpg|Final combo CED release cover Changes in final version: Kermit, framing & logos added Additional Muppet Artwork File:Drewstruzan kermit directorschair.jpg|Kermit the Director 1981Christie's auction house listing: the actual painting is acrylics and colored pencils on Lin-Tex board, 17.5 x 16.5 in. Estimated to sell for $2,500 - $3,500, it sold at auction for $2,350 in a 2000 Los Angeles Christie's sale, "Masters of Cinema Art". File:Drewstruzan_muppethomevideo_logo.jpg|''Muppet Home Video'' Logo 1980 File:Drewstruzan muppet drawing.jpg|Pencil Drawing of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem 1980 File:Drewstruzan_muppet_drawing2.jpg|Pencil Drawing of Kermit and Miss Piggy on a motorcycle. 1980 File:Kerpig_gmc_drew_dwaring.jpg|Pencil Drawing of Kermit and Miss Piggy. 1981 File:Drewkermit.jpg|Commissioned artwork. 2007? Commissions In 1991 Struzan created a tribute collage for George Lucas, including Ludo from Labyrinth. The piece also features Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, C-3PO and R2-D2 from Star Wars, and Indiana Jones, among others. Image:DrewStruzan-GeorgeLucas-TheCreativeImpulse.jpg|"George Lucas / The Creative Impulse" Acrylic paints & colored pencils on gessoed board 30x40 inches 1991 Sources External links *Official site *IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators